


Fragmented

by ShiningAura



Series: Oddities [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AI!Ash AU, Alternate Universe, Don't Ask, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Might Add More, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Really don't, Sorry Not Sorry, Unfinished, Weirdness, concept only, didn't i say this series will have some oddballs, probably didn't do it very well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningAura/pseuds/ShiningAura
Summary: "Can you blame me? There are a lot of movies and TV shows where an AI.....kills people.""So you're judging me over some dumb movie, where a computer goes overboard?!"(Fragmented Scenes only.)
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Oddities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS ONLY A FRAGMENTED SCENE!!! IT'S FROM A STORY IDEA THAT I DOUBT I'LL WRITE FULLY AS I DON'T REALLY HAVE A SOLID PLOT. JUST A CONCEPT. I MAY ADD MORE SCENES OCCASIONALLY BUT UNLESS I COME UP WITH A WAY TO HOLD THE STORY TOGETHER IT WILL REALLY JUST BE SNIPPETS OF WHATEVER SCENES I'VE COME UP WITH. SORRY IF THIS BUMS YOU OUT.**

“Bonnie, what did you do?!”

“I don’t know, Clemont. I visit this website all the time, and this never happened before.”

Bonnie had a point. She visited this website all the time because she enjoyed reading someone’s journey blogs. Not sure why, but I visit this website myself sometimes and it’s harmless enough. This definitely never happened before. The website was working normally one minute the next, it was nothing but symbols and junk font. Like the computer suddenly got a virus. I really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Bonnie let me take a look.”

Bonnie nodded and stepped aside. I tried the old “CTRL + ALT + DELETE but the moment I pressed them, there was a bright light. It was so bright it hurt my eyes. When it finally faded, I wasn’t even in my workshop anymore. Just this white room. Nothing but white and some sort of sparkles everywhere.

“Bonnie?”

I looked around trying to find my sister but…..I couldn’t see anyone. I was alone. I walked across this strange landscape. No matter how far I went there was nothing but these sparkles and this white background. I wasn’t so sure if this was even a room anymore. I seemed as if I was….nowhere.

_What happened? Did….did I die?_

“H….hello?! Is anyone here?!”

Just as I was really starting to panic I saw a figure in the distance. Thank goodness. I rushed over hoping to get some sort of information.

Once I got close enough to see this person clearly, I gasped. This….person...I think….was a boy around my age. He had dark hair and neon blue clothes. His skin was a tanned colour and had brown eyes which look almost...scared as he stared at me. He looked…..as if he was made completely out of pixels. His mouth started moving as if he was speaking but no sound came out. Then some unseen force pushed me backwards and the next thing I knew I was on the floor back in my workshop.

“Clemont!”

The moment I sat up, Bonnie was on top of me pulling me into a hug.

“What happened?! You just disappeared!”

“I...what?”

I hugged my sister back. She was shaking and crying...I hate seeing my sister cry.

_What was that?!_

I can’t pass this off as a dream or something if Bonnie saw me vanish. What was that place? And who or what was that boy? I stood up and looked at the computer.

It was perfectly normal now, the website was there as if nothing happened.

“Bonnie….don’t touch this computer until we figure this out okay?”

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and nodded.

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Now Third-person again because it’s easier for me :P**

**A reminder that this is only a fragmented scene, though it does canonically take place after the first one.**

_I don’t understand how is it not finding anything?_

By now, Clemont had scanned the computer five times but hadn’t found any sort of virus or malware. Ultimately that was a good thing but it didn’t explain what happened. He could only presume he somehow ended up _inside_ the computer. It sounded totally impossible and unscientific, but what other explanation was there? 

_That honestly was the scariest thing about this. That I couldn’t find a scientific explanation,_ a _nd who in the world was that boy?_

It had been three days since the incident and C lemont was still no closer to finding the answer. H e considered calling tech support but had a feeling that would be a bad idea. 

_They probably wouldn’t believe me anyway._

Since scanning the computer wasn’t yielding any answers Clemont went back to the website where it happened. It was the only lead he had at this point. The teen looked through various blogs trying to find out if someone else, _any_ one else experienced what he did but came up empty. Clemont even searched up, _Has anyone ever been warped inside their computer?_ Nothing.

T he blonde nearly jumped out of his seat when the website started to glitch out again. Clemont’s first instinct was to close the tab, t hen got an idea.

_If I could get back inside, could I find that boy again? Does he know anything? If I did get back inside, would I be able to get back out?_

Eventually, curiosity got the better of h im, and  since this was what got h im in last time C lemont  pressed CTRL+ALT+DELETE.

Once again, there was a bright light and h e was back in this white sparkling void. C lemont turned this way and that, trying to spot the boy from last time.

H e didn’t have to look far as t he boy was just a few feet behind me. He was backing away from me, his eyes filled with fear and distrust.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clemont told him. “I’m not gonna hurt you I just want to ask you something.” 

The boy’s mouth moved as if he was speaking but again no sound came out.

“Err, I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” Clemont pointed to his ear and shook his head hoping it would illustrate his point.

The boy  seemed to get it from how  s heepish he looked then held out his hand. C lemont  could only stare wondering what t his teen was doing. It took until the boy gestured by wiggling his pixelated fingers  for Clemont to realise  he wanted  him to hold his hand. 

He did so,  feeling a strange static-like buzz a gainst his own hand,  sort of like when you place your hand on one of those old CRT TV screens.

“Can….you hear me now?”

Startled, Clemont  almost let go of the boy’s hand. He was staring at him with more curiosity than fear this time.

“Er...yeah,” said Clemont  “Loud and clear.”

The boy nodded.

“Okay, good. We can’t hear each other unless we are physically connected.” He held up their conjoined hands. “This is the easiest and….painless way of doing that.”

C lemont  shuddered at the word  _painless_ but didn’t dare ask him to elaborate.

“I….I see.”

“What did you want to ask me?”

“Huh? How did you know?” asked Clemont “Didn’t you say we couldn’t hear each other while separated?”

“Oh, I...can read lips.” said the boy awkwardly.

C lemont mentally face-palmed. 

_Of course, he can._

Clemont eyed the boy up and down. He hadn’t been sure at first as the possibility was ridiculously low, but now he was certain.

This boy was...some sort of AI.

“Are you okay?” the boy asked. “Your pulse is speeding up.”

Clemont nearly screamed but managed to hold most of it in, only emitting an embarrassing squeak. He took a deep breath to try and looked around deciding to change the subject for the sake of his sanity.

“Where are we?”

“An empty pocket in cyberspace.” said the AI with a shrug. “There’s a lot of them around the internet.”

C lemont couldn’t help being somewhat impressed. 

_A pocket of nothing on the internet, No wonder my constant scans were coming up with nothing._

“How did you find me?” asked the AI.

“I...to be honest I’m not sure. A website my sister was using glitched out. I pressed some buttons and...I ended up here.”

The boy sighed.

“Oh...that must’ve been me.”

“Huh?”

“I looked in the webpage’s database. I wanted to see how it worked. I didn’t think it would mess it up. Sorry.”

C lemont couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“It...it’s fine, no harm done. You should be careful though. If people start noticing they’ll think it’s some sort of fault and report it.”

The boy’s eyes widened.

“Would they find me?!”

“I….don't know maybe which is why you should be careful, they might think you’re a virus or something.”

“But I’m not!” cried the boy. He suddenly from what Clemont could tell began glitching in and out. He looked like a video feed that was breaking up.

“I’m not, I’m not I’m not! Why does everyone say that?! I’m not dangerous! I’m not!”

“Hey, hey, I’m not saying that!” cried Clemont grabbing the AI by the arms, as if trying to hold him together. “It’s okay...deep breath...wait, do AIs breathe?”

“I….I can simulate breathing, but...I don’t n...need to like humans do.” stuttered the boy.

“Erm, okay then do that,” said Clemont, he was unsure of how effective it would be, but it was better than nothing and if it calmed the AI down he would consider that a win.

T he boy did as instructed took some nice deep breaths. After a moment he calmed down enough to say;

“Wow...that really works.”

** Will cut it off here for now. My laptop has become unbearably slow and just wanted to get this up before it craps out completely. : (  This scene is only around half done really so, I may edit this chapter in the future.  (On my Ipad. It will be a bit annoying but at least it’ll be fast.) **

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS ONLY A FRAGMENTED SCENE!!! IT'S FROM A STORY IDEA THAT I DOUBT I'LL WRITE FULLY AS I DON'T REALLY HAVE A SOLID PLOT. JUST A CONCEPT. I MAY ADD MORE SCENES OCCASIONALLY BUT UNLESS I COME UP WITH A WAY TO HOLD THE STORY TOGETHER IT WILL REALLY JUST BE SNIPPETS OF WHATEVER SCENES I'VE COME UP WITH. SORRY IF THIS BUMS YOU OUT.**


End file.
